<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>99 luftballons by poppyharris</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532124">99 luftballons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyharris/pseuds/poppyharris'>poppyharris</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Columbine - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Long-Distance Relationship, Love Letters, M/M, Military Service, sweetheart overseas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:41:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyharris/pseuds/poppyharris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>eric's stationed in iraq and he misses his husband.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eric Harris/Dylan Klebold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>99 luftballons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"letter day, cocksuckers!" clemenza held up the small bag full of letters, dropping it on a table and starting to hand them out. eric stood up from his boot shining, getting in line behind gordon. </p><p>"who're you waiting for, harris?" gordon suddenly asked, taking eric aback a little. no one ever asked him who he had back home, since eric used to get all moody if you asked, but no one had bothered to ask him on letter day. eric shifted a little, shuffling forward. </p><p>"husband," eric responded, running his hand over his stubble, ignoring gordon's shocked look. </p><p>"wait, you're, y'know?" gordon whispered, before stepping away, turning to stare at the back of brian's head. jesus, he thought the don't ask, don't tell policy had been lifted?</p><p>clemenza passed eric a weighty letter, giving him a wink. clemenza had been the first to know, after they had family day where dylan had shown up with the literal biggest bag of doritos and a new ds game, clemenza congratulated eric on such a “fine-legged snack”.</p><p>eric smiled gratefully, before turning around and heading in the direction of his bunk, quickly clambering underneath to sit on the bottom, and opened his letter carefully, so he could restick it later.</p><p>he smiled at his husband’s horrific handwriting, the poor attempt at cursive looking like a spider had got dropped in ink and was left to die across the page. not that eric minded, everything dylan did was fucking adorable.</p><p> as far as eric could tell, kathy dropped off an apple crumble while dylan was at work, and when he called her to ask why, she said it was a surprise for arlene, the dog. dylan commented on how kathy was definitely losing it, as she seemed to think arlene was a child, unless <em>“you told her that, you dickwad. i am NOT dressing arlene up in a graduation outfit.”</em></p><p>wayne hadn’t gotten in contact, presumably still angry at his son’s choice in life partner. but kevin had, to tell dylan to tell eric that poppy was pregnant, and that apparently wayne wasn’t talking to them either because poppy and kevin had considered an abortion.</p><p>eric smiled, shaking his head a little. man, wayne really was living in the past. he knew a military christian man would struggle with having a gay son, but to get angry because kevin was considering putting his wife’s health and their finances before procreating? that was a dick move.</p><p>colorado still hadn’t introduced a law banning adoption agencies from being openly homophobic, but dylan joked “<em>we can always just steal the fetus from poppy’s coat hanger”</em></p><p>dylan was clearly running out of things to say, because he started talking about the weather and how cold it’d been since eric had left, although dylan just wondered if that was his wishful thinking and his hopeless romanticism.</p><p>some girl had proposed a class of ‘99 reunion in the summer, and dylan had said he’d go, and eric might too, but dylan wrote in tiny letters “<em>i’d rather shit in my hands and clap than go without you”</em></p><p>eric smiled, his eyes brimming with tears as dylan started his page long <em>i love you</em>s, hearts scattered across the page here and there. fuckin’ dylan man, being all cute and shit. <br/><br/>eric wiped his eyes, definitely not crying over missing dylan, before he lent back in his bunk and read the letter all over again, his heart aching.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>